


Protest

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Politics, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), post election fic, wtf america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: November 9, 2016. With Captain America out of the picture thanks to the fall out over the Accords, Darcy talks a different hero into standing up to be heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you fully support the decision made on this most recent Election Day in the United States, you probably don't want to read this short fic. I am glad that things worked out in a way that you are satisfied with, but please allow those of us who are dissatisfied to express that in whatever way we see fit. I respect your choice. Please respect my choice to disagree. You do not have to read the fic.
> 
> I have enabled comment moderation and disallowed anonymous comments. I don't want a comment war.

To be perfectly fair, the government had started it. Darcy hadn’t done much beyond bitching at an always-distracted Jane when the Accords had first reared their ugly, controlling head. She hadn’t even done more than silent fuming and a few rants on tumblr when Captain  _ freaking  _ America was declared an enemy of the state for the second time. Hell, she’d even kept her mouth (mostly) shut when the bigots had started coming out of the woodwork.

Electing a monster was too far. She mobilized, and she didn’t do it alone.

So, maybe it wasn’t right to capitalize on the fact that she was behind Thor’s Twitter account to gather numbers, but Thor was the fastest way she had to reach the most people. It was maybe a bit deceitful, but it wasn’t like she’d lied in her tweets. She said a protest was mobilizing. She said Thor would be participating. He’d only questioned once why they couldn’t solve the problem with Mjolnir. When Darcy explained the way rule was decided in the United States, he had nodded sagely and left the divine hammer on the coffee table of the apartment she and Jane shared. Then, the big guy had gone downtown alongside her, Jane, and so many others. 

When the American hero couldn’t be there to help guide the people of his country because he was out on the run, Darcy had sought out another stunningly built blonde hero as a substitute. In the midst of a group of hurt, screaming American people the Asgardian prince lent his booming voice to every chant. He wasn’t wearing the cape or the armor. He wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt that Darcy had painted words on for him. He yelled about fascists and the KKK and war. He told every cameraman that wandered through the crowds that he was Thor, Prince of Asgard, and that he was honored to do battle alongside the people.  Darcy joined him in front of one of the cameras, slipping around his back and latching onto one of his arms. Behind them, Jane stood on a box and shouted chants into a megaphone over the crowd.

“This guy fought against his own brother to protect our planet from a tyrannical ruler,” Darcy insisted, speaking loud to overcome the chants of the crowd. “We’ve thanked him and all of the Avengers by electing one ourselves. Don’t stop fighting!”

Thor nodded, slinging his free arm around her shoulders and tipping their heads together in solidarity. “My shield sister speaks true. All kinds of wars are recognized in Valhalla. Win or lose, noble warriors, you will be recognized in its halls for stepping onto the field of battle in this matter. Do not lose hope! Fight for what you believe, and do not give up!”


End file.
